(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for handling single sheets fed in succession from sheet feed means.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Equipment which delivers single sheets of paper or the like in succession, for example computer printout equipment in which continuous computer stationery is torn into individual sheets, is commonly associated with means for stacking the sheets. Alternatively, provision may be made for continuous transfer of the sheets for further processing. The stacking means or continuous transfer means are normally controlled by the upstream equipment, via a mechanical transmission which provides speeds related to the operation of the upstream equipment.